Broken Wings
by Dream-Dancer-Salem
Summary: She had been betrayed and now the Powers feel she has another purpose. Now, she has been sent to a futuristic world where she must protect the few who are chosen to defeat the Sith Lord, more importantly the Chosen One.
1. New World

**_Broken Wings_**

_Summary:_ Buffy is sent to the futuristic world of Star Wars by the Powers That Be. Her mission is to protect the people fated to fight the evil Sith Lords, but most importantly, the Chosen One of this galaxy. Does she have the strength to complete this task, or is she doomed to fall into the trap of evil like many of those before her?

_Author's Note:_ I know, short summary but i hope it will turn out better than this. Also, I think I'm going to pair Buffy and Obi-Wan together so please help me out on that one. I will also have a few questions at the end of this chapter so plz look over them and answer them for me. Futhermore, I DO NOT own Star Wars or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so no sueing me!

* * *

The cold wind bit at her as she looked for an abandoned house to stay in. Her thoughts were half filled with the recent events, but also half filled with wanting to get warm. Her dull, hazel eyes stared upon the row of houses until she saw one that she felt would provide what she wanted. Making her way quickly into the house, she noticed the chaos about the house and sighed. People were now-a-days rushing out of this small town called Sunnydale because they had finally learned of the supernatural population. She couldn't blame them; if she was normal she would be right along with them, but she had a job to do. Thinking these thoughts, a fresh new batch of tears tried to spill down her red cheeks, but she refused to let them fall.

"Stupid Anya, crazy potientials, unforgiving friends, mean Watcher."Buffy mumbled as she looked for a warm bed to sleep in. She knew she was just letting her anger out and not believing anyof the words she was saying, but it still hurt inside because of what they did. They threw her out of her own house and chose Faith to be their leader, even when she had died for them, TWICE. The Powers were probably getting a kick out this right now. She finally spotted a bed and made her way to it. Laying down, she tried to fall asleep, but everytime she closed her eyes, they were thier.

"It must hurt real bad."a new, but familiar voice said. Opening her hazel eyes, Buffy turned over to see the Balance demon known as Whistler. He stared down at her with pity and sympathy and that just made her want to ram him through with a nice, dull blade.

"What do you want?"she asked in a monotone voice. Noticing a flash of pity cross his eyes, she growled and rolled over and closed her eyes.

"This is why the Slayer works alone. You should have just turned them away when they first agreed to help you."Whistler's voice filled sympathy said.

"Well excuse me for trying to be different and have friends."Buffy retorted. Trying to fall asleep, she let out an irritated sigh as she felt the bed shift weight.

"Slayer, you can neva' change who you are or destined to be."he replied. Turnign back over to face him, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she noticed his nervousness.

"Why are you here?"she asked in anger. Glaring at him, Buffy noticed his eyes dart about quickly and her suspicions grew. The Powers That Be wanted her todo something. When the Balance demon didn't reply, she punched him square in the nose and smiled when it cracked. The blood dripped onto the floor as he gripped his nose in pain.

"I'm dere wu ell you avout a brobosdion dee Mowers ave or you."he said while holding his bleeding nose.

"What?"Buffy as in confusion.

"I said, I'm here to tell you about a proposition the Powers have for you."he replied after snapping his nose back together. Raising her eyebrows at the statment, Buffy began to wonder. Sitting up, she glared at Whistler and waited for him to tell her what this was about. At first he didn't say anything, but after catching her cold gaze, he saw she was growing impatience.

"The Powers want you to travel to another galaxy and protect a few very important people."he said. At this, Buffy blinked then jumped up with wide eyes.

"What!"she yelled as she stared at him. Cringing at her yell, Whistler drew back as he saw her turn back to her cold personna.

"Now look Slayer, would you rather stay here and watch your friends die or give them a fightin' chance!"he suddenly snapped. At this, the blonde halted and stared at Whistler with wide eyes. His words had rung through her ears, but yet she couldn't quite wrap her head around it. What did he mean give them a fighting chance? Was she going to lose this battle and let them die. Her eyes widen at the thought as she dropped to her knees and began to cry. Her anger towards the Balance demon had been buried...for now, but all she could think of was his words.

"What do you mean...a fighting chance?"she asked. Something in her voice made Whistler regret what he said as he crouched low and lifted Buffy's face up to face him.

"When you were ressurrected, a gap was opened and the First found a way to get through. You were suppose to stay dead, kid but you witch friend thought they couldn't live without you." at this, Buffy snorted, but he continued," I know it hurts to know this, but kid if you don't do what the Powers ask, you can kiss this world good-bye."he told her gently. Buffy's head was reeling as she listened to the Balance demon's words. Her heart clenched at the thought of causing this world more pain. Wipping away the last of her tears, she turned and looked at Whistler with a determened gaze. All though she hated leaving her world, she felt she needed to do this more than ever after her friends betrayal.

"Fine, but do I get to say good-bye?"she questioned. Whistler shook his head no as he stood up and helped the fallen Slayer up.

"No, but we will tell the others that you died so they can mourn you than worry about you. There will be someone there that will know why you are there and will guide you in your mission. Please kid, don't worry so much about this side, we got it covered."Whistler said as he stared at her. Nodding, Buffy wrapped her arms around herself as she began to feel as slight tingling sensation start at the base of her feet before spreading throughout her entire body.

"One more thing kid, you'll be turned into your fifteen year old self, but still have knoweldge of this world!"shouted Whistler as a strong wind formed and seemed to carry Buffy away as she disappeared in a sparkle of light.

* * *

The sounds of a sandstorm greeted her ears as Buffy plummeted from the sky towards the ever increasing ground. Letting her Slayer instincts take over, she landed in a crouch on the desert ground. Looking up, she put an arm up to shield her eyes from the rushing sands around her. Looking around wildly, her heart began to race as she saw no end to the desert storm. Suddenly, a tingling feeling ran up her spine as she turned in one direction. Closing her eyes and praying this was a way to civilization, she began to run through the sands. Coughing up sand when it entered her mouth, Buffy began to curse Whistler for dropping her in the middle of a desert. Suddenly, the sandstorm stopped and the blonde stopped with confusion. Looking back at the sandstorm, she realized it was moving away from her.

_'Okay, that was too much like a hurricane or tornadoe'_ Buffy thought. looking down at her dirtied clothes, she sighed and realized she needed to find a friendly person or a bathing hole. Looking up, she noticed a figure disappear into a nearby home. Rushing over, she tried to think of what to say, but her mind drew a blank as she realised she knew nothing of this world. Standing infront of the door that the figure just entered, she took a deep breath and knocked. At first, nothing happened, but then Buffy heard the sounds of footsteps and then the door opened. Standing before her was a small about, about nine or ten, and he had brownish-blonde hair. He wore light grayish robes, but what Buffy noticed about him most of all was his eyes. They were a deep blue that seemed to hold much innocence, yet know quite a bit.

"Umm...sorry about barging in on you like this, but I think I'm lost. Can you help?"she asked timidly. '_Great excuse Buffy, now their going to wonder where you live!'_ she thought in worry and anger. The little boy stared up at her, before turning around and yelling for his mom. Gulping down her nasuea, she tried to think of an excuse more plausible than the one she just gave, but found none. Suddenly, a new voice broke her thoughts.

"Miss, are you okay? Can I help you with something?"asked the brown haired woman. She had small wrinkles on her face and wore the same color of robes as the boy, but it seemed to be a dress.

"Oh, sorry for disturbing you but I seem to be lost."Buffy replied.

"Well, do you know where you live?"asked the woman. The Slayer turned in the direction she came, but found herself unable to answer the question.

"I...I can't...remember."the blonde replied as she turned back to the woman. The woman seemed startled at first, but nodded and stepped aside.

"Please come in and you can take a bath and borrow some of my clothes."the woman said.

"Thank you Miss..."Buffy stated, but faltered realizing she didn't know her name.

"Call me Shmi, and this is my son Anakin."the woman replied as she put a gentle hand on the top of the boy's head.

"Thank you Shmi and Anakin, my name's..."she died off, realizing she didn't have a new name. For some reason, she thought that using her real name would sound odd, and she didn't want these nice people to get suspicious of her.

"Oh dear, you must have amnesia. Come in and we can try and sort this out."Shmi whispered as she ushered Buffy inside. Once inside, the Slayer's senses went off the charts as she sensed people not normal inside. Turning to the side, she noticed a group of people and creatures seated at a table.

"These are my new friends. This is Padme, Qui-Gon Jinn, JarJar Binks, and R2-D2."Anakin stated as he noticed her looking at them. Padme had curly, brown hair that was in a bun-like thing. She wore a blue and grey outfit that sort of resembled a servant's outfit. Looking to Qui-Gon Jinn, her senses erupted again and she realized he was some type of magic wielder. He had long, brown hair and a beard that seem to give him the appearance of a wise man. He wore brown robes like Anakin's, except Buffy spied a metal rod at his hip. JarJar also sent of her demon senses as he was a purplish-red creature that had long, floppy ears and big, gold eyes. R2-D2 was a small robot that beeped at her.

"Hi."she mumbled. Shmi looked at the young girl with sympathy, then turned and ushered her to the back, towards her room.

* * *

"I'm sure you can wear this. I kept it when I was pregnant with Anakin, incase I had a girl."Shmi stated as he pulled out the clothes. It was a green top that had thick sleeves that wrapped around her forearms and a dull chain that wrapped around her shoulders. It came all the way down to her stomach and had splits on the sides. She wore loose, brown cotton pants that covered half her feet. Shmi let her have a pair of old, black boots that came up to her ankles and tied.

"I really appreciate this."Buffy said as she turned to brush her now clean hair in the mirror.

"It's no problem."the woman replied with a smile. The blonde smiled at her, then pulled her hair up into a ponytail, then let her bangs down to frame her face.

"Well?"she asked. Shmi smiled as she looked at the young girl.

"Perfect."she replied. Buffy smiled at this, then her face fell.

"What about my name?"she asked. At this, Shmi sighed and led the girl towards the front. The blonde looked down at the ground and fought the urge to pout. It was hard having to lie to these good people. Looking up, she noticed they were back at the dinning table and Anakin was saying something about a Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon noticed their presences and cleared his throat. The boy turned and smiled sheepishly when he noticed Buffy.

"Sorry Qui-Gon."he murmured.

"It's alright Anakin."the man replied with a chuckle. Buffy felt her cheeks flame when she noticed they didn't want to know their secret. _'I shouldn't be angry because they can't know mine'_ she thought with sorrow.

"We have a dilema. She has no idea what her name is and I can't keep calling her young one, so anakin any suggestions?"asked Shmi. Anakin looked back up to her and stared for a few minutes then smiled. He turned to Qui-Gon and whispered the name he had into the man's ear. The man chuckled as he agreed with the name.

"Either Kamali, or Axelia."he suggested. Buffy ran through the book of names she had to memorise for Giles and smiled at what they meant. Smiling down at the boy, she whispered her choice to him.

"Kamali it is."he cheered. Buffy/Kamali chcukled at the little boy's antics. The others around the table chuckled as well. Soon, Anakin and Padme ran off to another room and Shmi walked back to her room. Buffy looked down at the empty seat and sat down before a plate of warm food. As she began to eat, she felt the eyes of Qui-Gon stare into her. After taking another bite, she swalloed and looked at him.

"Something on your mind?"she asked. Qui-Gon chuckled as he stared at her.

"You are not what you seem."he replied. At this, the blonde put down her utensils and stared back at the robed figure.

"How so?"she asked. He stared at her long and hard, and it began to unnerve her.

"There is great power around you, along with anger, sadness, fear, and happiness."he answered. Buffy's eyes widen at what he just said and she felt her heart begin to race.

"What do you know about it."she said as she turned to eat her remaing food.

"I did not mean to offend you, but I am just curious. I was told through dreams of mine of a girl with hair like a golden sun appearing to help with a problem."Qui-Gon said. Buffy stopped eating and stared at her plate. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and looked up at the man and nodded. Qui-Gon smirked as he nodded his head. "So, you are Buffy."he whispered.

"Yes, but from now on can I just be Kamali?"she asked. The man nodded his head as he smiled at the girl before him.

"So, tell me more about slayers."he asked. Buffy chuckled, but nodded and began to tell him all she knew.

* * *

That night, Buffy slept outside and let the wind lull her to sleep. As she laid there, she found peace in her dreams as they seem to concentrate more on her new mission than her friends. Suddenly, a muffled noise awoke her with her sensitive hearing. Looking around groggily, she heard more muffled sounds come from below. Standing up and leaning over the balcony she was on, she saw three shadowed figures attack a figure infront of them. Glaring, she turned to look back into the house before jumping over the balcony onto the shadowed figures below. Flipping up, she glared at the figures, then gasped. They were like vampires, except their fangs glimmered in the moonlight, their eyes were either gold or red, and their bodies became more defined or muscled. Getting over her shock, Buffy dropped kicked the one closest to her into the wall beside her.

"Isn't it a little late for you boys to be out? I mean, the sun's almost up and you're now just deciding to come and play killer."she said as another charged her and she flipped over him. Looking around, she cursed herself for forgetting a stake that could have come in real handy. While she was musing, a vampire snuck up behind her and kneed her in the back. Buffy fell to the ground, the rolled over dodging a foot to the head. Flipping over, she caught an outstretched arm and swung, sending the vampire she held into the vampire behind her. A new sound filled her ears as she turned to see Qui-Gon standing their with a glowing blade. Looking confused, he just tossed it to her and she caught it with ease. Staring at the weapon with awe, she just managed to duck to avoid a punch from a vampire beside her.

"Lets see how you guys react to this."she said as she swung the blade with skill and sliced off the vampire's head. At first it just stood there, but then it crumpled into the ground and slwoly burned. Turning back to the other two, she roudhouse kicked them, then did the same to them as she did their partner. After they had burned, Buffy turned to see a whimpering girl huddled in the corner. Walking slowly towards her, she scooped her up and carried her to where the girl told her. Leaving her at her house, Buffy returned and gave Qui-Gon back his glow stick.

"That's a nice blade, wish I had one."she said. Qui-Gon just chuckled as he went back inside. Buffy pouted, but jumped back up to the balcony and laid down to fall asleep. Closing her eyes, she smiled when sleep finally came.

* * *

The next morning came all too soon as the sun's rays hit Buffy's closed eyelids. She squirmed and swatted at the sunlight, but groaned when she realized it wasn't going away. Waking up, she had to remember what happened yesterday before she totaly freaked. Looking around, she was about to fall back asleep when the sounds of engines entered her range of hearing. Looking up sharply, she looked around wildly until she found the source of the noise. Smiling, she got up and made her way to the back of the house. Walking out into the blazing sun, Buffy saw Anakin in a somehwat race car spacehsip thing and smirked. Walking over to Qui-Gon, she yawned and watched him.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?"she asked. He turned to her and smiled.

"We thought it was best that you sleep."he replied.

"Thank you."she replied. Qui-Gon just nodded his head as he turned back to the boy. "What's he doing?"she asked.

"Preparing for the upcoming podraces."he replied.

"Podraces?"Buffy asked.

"Yes, he will race against others to get us a spare part for our ship."he replied. Buffy just nodded, the turned bck to watching the boy. He seemed so carefree and happy, but she knew all happy beginnings come to an end. Sighing, she looked up at the sky and wandered what her 'friends' were doing now. Shaking the thought from her head, Buffy turned to watch anakin turn off the engines and cheer loudly.

"He'll win."she simply stated before walking away.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I know it's short and maybe a little crappy, but I wanted to see how people took this idea. 


	2. Races and Dreams

**_Broken Wings_**

_Author's Note: Wow, I'm glad people really like this idea. I wasn't really expecting this idea to get such great reviews, but this just made my day when people really liked this idea. Thank You to all those who reviewed and I hoped you like this second chapter._

* * *

Buffy sat on the balcony fixing her some new found weapons. Since Qui-Gon refused to tell her where he got that neat little glowing blade, she decided to find a junk yard and make her own weapons. Well, Anakin knew of a great junk yard, but it was owned by the rudest, sneakiest, and ugliest being known only as Watto. He was a big, fat, blue fly that had the breath to match a dog's. When Buffy first met him, her senses went off the charts like before, but she ignored it but now she wished she could have killed the fat nuiscance. Watto owned Anakin and his mother Shmi because their last owner lost them in gambling. '_Looks like there are a few things that were similar to my world._' the blonde Slayer thought as she bent a piece of scrap metal to form a sharp-edge boomerang. Smiling down at her new toy, Buffy looked up to see Qui-Gon before her.

"What's up?"she asked. He looked at her with confusion then pointed to the sky.

"I believe the sky is up."Qui-Gon replied. At this, Buffy rolled her eyes than hopped off the balcony wall and walked over to the man.

"It's a saying from where I come from. It means what is going on."she stated. At this, the Jedi just chuckled as he gripped the blonde's shoulder.

"You are a very strange lady, Buffy, I mean Kamali."he said as he led her inside. Buffy just chuckled with him then smiled she watched Anakin and Padme talk to C-3PO. He was a prototype robot that Anakin had built himself. Suddenly, a new voice entered her thoughts as she turned to see Shmi enter. The woman had become like a second mother after the way she had let Buffy in and care for her.

"Supper is ready."the woman called. The blonde walked off to the kitchen to help serve the food. When she entered, Buffy had to jump over JarJar and R2-D2, who for reasons unknown, were wrestling (it looked like it to Buffy anyway) on the ground.

"Watch it you two, someone is gonna break their neck just trying to just avoid you."Buffy joked. At this, Shmi and her son broke into laughter as Padme and Qui-Gon just shook their heads. The two in question just sulked over to their seats and awaited their food.

"Ah come on you two, she was just playing."Anakin teased as he noticed their sheepish looks. R2-D2 just beeped while JarJar just laughed his odd laugh. At this, everyone else except Buffy began to laugh with the two. As they laughed, the blonde Slayer stared at everyone around her. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine her friends here laughing like this, but all she could see were these people. Opening her eyes again, she noticed everyone was starting to settle down again. Why couldn't she imagine her friends laughing like this? Was it because she still had fresh pain in her heart from when they betrayed her? Was it because her subconscience blocked them out? Or was it because she knew, deep down in her soul, that her friends could never laugh like this because they didn't have the heart to? Shaking the thoughts from her head, Buffy smiled as Shmi placed her plate of food before her. Glancing at them once more, the blonde just smiled as she began to eat her food. While they ate, Anakin mentioned the pod race tomorrow.

"So, are you all coming?"the little boy asked.

"Yes Ani, we'll be there."Shmi replied.

"So Ani, do you think you have a chance?"she asked. Anakin looked towards her and shrugged.

"Not sure, but my biggest competition is Sebulba."the little boy replied. Buffy knew of Sebulba, but in her opinion he was just a cheat. He was worse than that blu fly Watto.

"Don't worry, you'll beat 'em."the Slayer said. Anakin looked at her with happy eyes. Ruffling the boy's hair, she returned to eating her food.

Soon, supper ended and everyone said their good-nights. Buffy slept outside like she did two nights before, but Shmi was kind enough to make a pallet out on the balcony for her. As the blonde laid down and watched the stars glimmer in the night, her thoughts turned to Earth. Was everyone okay? Were they keeping up the fight without her? All these thoughts swam in her head until finally she began to fall asleep. Turning over to her side, she faced the entrance to the house and closed her heavy eyes and fell asleep with her newly made weapons beside her.

* * *

_It was cold. That was the first thing Buffy noticed as she opened her eyes. Everything was foggy, but soon it began to clear and she gasped at what she saw. She was in some type of hanger with unique airplanes all around her. Getting up slowly, she found herself in a battle of some sorts. She could distinguish a few familiar faces like Padme's and Qui-Gon. Looking at them with confusion, she nearly jumped out of her skin as the plane beside her fired up. It roared to life then piloted itself out of the hanger. Looking back at the small battle, she noticed everyone had froze infront of the doors. Running over, she found her evil radar kicking into high gear. Looking over Padme's shoulder, she saw a man with black robes on with a red painted face with black stripes also. He had three small horns growing out his head and it made Buffy wonder. Qui-Gon said something to Padme, and soon she and the others were rushing off in another direction._

_"What is going on?"Buffy whispered. Suddenly, the red-faced man pulled out a metal rod and two glowing blades appeared at each end of the rod. Looking over to Qui-Gon, she noticed he ignited his green, glow blade and took a defensive stance. Another man, about two or three years older than her ignited one of his own glowing blades, except it was blue._

_"Where do you get those?"Buffy asked with jealosy. Suddenly, the red-faced man began to speak._

_"Now you will die, Jedi."he whispered with venom. _

_"What's a Jedi?"mumbled the blonde. Then, the three men charged. They were dueling with excellent skill, Buffy found herself fascinated. She watched as they struck blow for blow with their glowing weapons, then horror struck. It was a trap! He was trying to lead them towards the doors. Her eyes widen as she rushed forward to warn them, but Buffy found she passed right through Qui-Gon._

_"Oh God, I'm a ghost."she whispered. Looking at herself, then back up to the three fighters, her heart sunk as the red-faced man had actually got them into the doors. Ignoring her gut feeling to stay away,she rushed forward and found herself passing right through the doors. As she stumbled through them, she gasped as she saw the unknown man with the blue blade be kicked off the small walkway. He plummeted to the ground, but miraciously managed to grab ahold of the side of a small walkway. Looking back up, Buffy saw Qui-Gon and the red-faced man dodge eachother's attacks. They were walking towards another set of doors and Buffy used her Slayer agility to jump up onto the next walkway. Looking down, she half expected herself to be falling. Sighing when she wasn't, she raced forward and found she was joined by the unknown man with the blue blade. Looking at him, she noticed his worried expression._

_"You and me both, buddy."Buffy mumbled. She ran and ran until she found herself infront of a laser field. Growling, she began to walk forward, when she heard a voice yell no. Turning around, she saw no one and found herself confused. Ignoring the voice, she walked right up to the laser field, but she vanished before anything happened._

* * *

Awaking with a cold sweat on her brow, Buffy looked down at herself and noticed she wasn't a ghost. Looking at her hand, she also noticed she was gripping the metal boomerang she made earlier. Placing it down, she looked all around but saw no red-faced man and no unknown warrior. Knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that one, the Slayer laid against the clay wall beside her. Taking a deep breath, she managed to calm her nerves. That dream meant something and that voice she knew all to well. Wiping away the last of the beads of sweat, she looked up to see light. Looking up and over the clay wall, she saw the two suns begining to rise. Watching with awe as the suns began to rise, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she sensed someone behind her. Turning around, she just chuckled as she realised it was only Padme.

"Padme, you gave me a fright."Buffy mumbled as she gripped her chest.

"Sorry Kamali, but I just wanted to watch the sunrise."the brunette replied. Buffy simply nodded as she turned back to watch as well. Padme walked up beside her and leaned against the clay wall.

"It's so beautiful."the blonde Slayer whispered.

"Yes it is. It reminds me in someways of the sunrise on Naboo."Padme replied. Buffy looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Naboo?"she asked. Padme turned to her with widen eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot about your amnesia."Padme apologized. Waving her hand to say it was okay, Bufy turned back to the sunrise.

"I don't mind it as much anymore. I'm glad I'm able to know you and you friends."she replied. At this, Padme smiled and leaned against the clay with looking at the blonde.

"You are strange yet some how comforting."the brunette said. Buffy chuckled at this as she turned back to look at Padme.

"You mentioned Naboo."the blonde said. Padme smiled as she began to tell all of Naboo.

* * *

Voices filled her ears as Buffy struggled to find Shmi and the others. They were at the races, but the blonde had got lost in the sea of people and creatures. Walking around, using her senses to find Qui-Gon, she smiled when she did. Rushing into a nearby door, she noticed Qui-Gon talking to Watto. Her sensitive hearing heard them talking about releasing Anakin if he won this race. Walking slowly towards them, she saw Watto throw a colored dice onto the floor. Looking up at Qui-Gon, she noticed him waving his hand and the dice landed on blue. Watto cursed then scurried off. Looking at the blue fly then back to the smirking man, Buffy began to grow curious.

"Okay, there is something you're not telling me, isn't there?"asked Buffy. Qui-Gon looked to her and saw her narrowed gaze. Sighing, he gripped her shoulder and stared at her with such sadness.

"I can not tell you...yet. You will learn more once we return to Coruscant, I promise."he said before walking off. _'Coruscant, where is that?'_ her mind asked. Sighing, she walked over to see Padme talking to Anakin.

"You've never won a race."asked a suprised Padme. Buffy walked up and stood beside her.

"Who hasn't won a race?"she asked.

"Anakin hasn't. He hasn't even finished one."the brunette said to the blonde. The Slayer looked back to the boy in question and noticed his sadden gaze. Bending down to his eye level, she lifted his chin up and smiled at him.

"I have faith in him that he will win."she whispered. Anakin stared at her long and hard with suprised eyes. Smiling, Buffy undid her cross necklace that Angel had given her so long ago and looked at it lovingly. She never really knew why she had kept it, but it always stayed with her through all her troubles and perils back on Earth. "Here, wear this as a token of luck."she whispered. Anakin fingered the silver cross, then a wide smile broke onto his face as he hugged Buffy.

"Thanks, I'll need it."he said. Buffy nodded and stood up while ruffling the little boy's hair. Looking back at Padme, she motioned for the girl to follow. Padme hesitated, then followed the blonde Slayer. The two women walked out to the VIP balcony they had to watch the race. Buffy smiled as she noticed how concerned Shmi was for her son. Walking up to the woman, she squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"Ani will be okay."the blonde said. Shmi turned to her and smiled at the kind words, then turned back to see the racers appearing on the race track. Anakin waved to them with a wide smile on his face. Buffy waved back to the little boy, then scowled when she sall the purple little rodent known as Sebulba. The roar of people cheering for him made Buffy want to vomit. Soon, a big slug creature came out, but she couldn't remmeber his name. Wasn't it Jabba? The blonde Slayer just shrugged as she turned back to watch Anakin, but her sharp eyesight caught something a miss. Looking confused, she turned around and began to make her way back, but was caught by Qui-Gon.

"Where are you going Kamali?"he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw Sebulba tamper with Anakin's pod racer."she replied.

"Well, I know you wish to help him, but Anakin must win this on his own."the Jedi replied. Buffy's hazel eyes widen in shock.

"He could get hurt if we don't fix that part that the little, purple rodent tampered with."she whispered. Qui-Gon just squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. He led her back to the balcony and watched as the light signaled the racers to go. Sebulba was in the led, followed by others, but two were stuck in the same place. Anakin was trying to get his engine to fire back up, while a little pink alien threw a little tantrum. Buffy grew anxious as she saw how far behind Anakin would be. '_Come on Ani, you can do it!'_ the blonde's mind cheered. Suddenly, Anakin's pod racer rose in the air then shot off. Cheers filled the stands as Anakin tried to gain upon the others in the race. Buffy let out the breath she had been holding once Anakin took off.

"Do you think he can catch up?"Padme asked her. Looking to the brunette, all the Slayer could do was nod her head yes. '_You can do it Ani, just believe.'_ her mind whispered. She noticed Qui-Gon looking at her with a small smile and she scowled. How did he know what she was feling and thinking! Did he not know of a thing called privacy? Looking at the little device they had that showed them where Anakin was, she noticed a few ugly creatures shooting at the racers.

"I'd like to shoot at them and see what they think about it."Buffy mumbled. Shmi heard though and chuckled at the young blonde. Soon, their attention was back to watching the race. As they watched Sebulba pass the finish line (with a scowl from Buffy at that), they also noticed Anakin was gaining speed. Cheers erupted from the crowd as the racers started on their second lap. Anakin was gaining on Sebulba and Buffy cheered for that. Suddenly, her demon senses went off the charts again, but she ignored it like she had been doing since she got here. Looking back at the computer screen, her eyes widen in fear as she noticed one of the little boy's begin to fail. Looking up to Qui-Gon, she glared at him, but he simply raised his hands in mock surrender. Shmi looked like she was about to cry as she watched her son try and get his engine back on line.

"Come on Ani, you can do it."Buffy whispered. Then, he soared off after Sebulba and the blonde couldn't help but be relieved. Ever since she came here, Anakin had become like a little brother to her. Continuing to watch the race, she noticed Sebulba and Anakin get hooked together. They struggled to release themselves, but nothing seemed to work. Finally, Anakin had released himself and zoomed off. Sebulba was thrown forward and smashed into a rock formation. Cheers erupted and Shmi cried as Anakin crosed the finish line, winning the race.

* * *

That night, they had a celebration in Shmi's house. Padme and Anakin played with C-3PO and R2-D2 while JaJar tried to sing a song from his native world. Buffy laughed like she hadn't laughed in a long time as Qui-Gon threatened to cut out JarJar's voice box if he continued the song. Soon, the celebrations died down to a small meal with eager talkings as Anakin couldn't seem to contain himself.

"Man, I thought I was a goner."the little boy said as he ate.

"I knew you could do it."Qui-Gon said. Buffy nodded her head in agreement as did Shmi.

"You suprised me, that's for sure."Padme replied. At this, everyone laughed. Starting to calm down, Buffy noticed Qui-Gon's serious expression.

"What's wrong Qui-Gon?"she asked. This didn't sem like a time to be serious. The man in question turned to her and smiled weakly, then turned to look Anakin in the eye.

"Ani, what if I was to tell you that Watto set you free. How would you feel?"he asked. A hushed silence fell over the room as the question seemed to hold so much importance.

"I would feel great. Me and mom can finally be free!"Anakin cheered after a few hushed seconds. Qui-Gon shook his head as he looked at Anakin with that serious demeanor around him again.

"Anakin, I was only able to get Watto to free you...not your mother."the man replied. Buffy closed her eyes and bent her head down. He did not just say what she thought he just did? What was he expecting Anakin to do in the universe?

"But, I can't leave mom."Anakin whispered as he turned to his mother. Shmi looked to her son and smiled sadly.

"Anakin, you know as well as I that you belong out there, not here. I'll be fine."she whispered. Mother and daughter embraced in a hug that made Buffy jealous. '_I shouldn't be angry that he gets to be with his mother. I spent almost my whole life with my mother and it was a wonderful time._'she thought. Looking to Qui-Gon, her hazel eyes hardened.

"Where do you expect him to go?"she asked. Qui-Gon turned to her and saw her steel eyes. Sighing, he knew he would have to explain everything to her sooner or later. He prefered later.

"We're taking him to Coruscant before the Jedi Council. I wish to train the boy to become a Jedi Knight."he said.

"What is a Jedi?"Buffy asked. She knew he was keeping secrets from her, but she hated that it was so many.

"All will be told in due time."Qui-Gon simply replied. Buffy stared at him long and hard and knew sh wasn't going to get any answers from him anytime soon. Sighing, she nodded her head in consent and continued to eat her food. "You will come as well."he continued. At this, Buffy spit out her food, only for it to land on JarJar.

"What! Look mister, I don't do space travel."she replied.

"You wish to protect the boy, do you not?"he asked. The blonde Slayer stared at him and knew he was right, she did want to protect Anakin with all her heart.

"Fine, but I don't like it."she replied. Qui-Gon simply nodded his head and turned to Anakin. The two looked at one another and a secret understanding seemed to pass between them. Buffy smirked as she watched it because she remembered feeling the same way when she first met Giles. Her eyes soon became watery at the thought of her old watcher. '_Stop it, he didn't care about you like you thought he did._' she scolded. Qui-Gon glanced and her and she just glanced at her food.

"We'll leave tomorrow, okay?"he said after turning to Anakin. At this, the little boy and Slayer nodded.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Yes! Okay, sorry for the long wait, but I just got this new program installed and I am trying to learn how to send something from it because i have a beta! Thanxs Emily for deciding to partner up with me, you will definetly make this story better. 


	3. Fears

**_Broken Wings_**

* * *

**__**

Buffy growled as she followed behind Qui-Gon and Anakin. She had told Qui-Gon it was too early to be getting up, but he just chuckled and walked away. Gripping her cloak to her tighter, she noticed JarJar and Padme were already near the ship.

"Wait, ship?"Buffy mumbled as she narrowed her eyes to get a better view. It in fact was a airplane with a few twists. Her stomach dropped as she noticed how big it was. '_I gotta feeling I'm going to hate this._'her mind whispered. Taking a deep breath, she raced to catch up to anakin and Qui-Gon. Once she reached their side, she noticed Qui-Gon's tense shoulders. Narrowing her eyes at him, he simply looked at her and shook his head. She looked down to anakin and noticed his questioning gaze.

"Anni, why don't you go ahead to the ship. I need to talk to Qui-Gon."Buffy said. The little boy sighed and did as she told. Once she saw he was out of hearing range, she turned to the older man. "What's wrong?"she asked. He tried to walk past her, but she simply stepped infront of her. Seeing as how he wasn't going to get anywhere, he stopped and stared at her.

"I fear how the Council will react to you."he said. At this, Buffy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why is that?"she asked. He seemed a little nervous to say, but he took a deep breath and continued.

"If they were to discover you are the Slayer, many complications are going to appear."Buffy looked to him with even more confusion. What complications would arise from her being here? Just as she was about to voice her thoughts, her eyes widen and she gripped Qui-Gon's cloak and pushed him to the side. A figure in a black cloak flipped over them, but his blade hit the sand right where Qui-Gon was. Turning around swiftly, Buffy noticed the cloak figure reveal himself. '_Great, it's the red-face jackass from my dream._'she thought with bitterness. Glancing to the sky, she turned back to whom she deemed Red-Face and gripped her metal boomerang. He began to run towards her and she snatched her weapon from its place on her belt loop and slung it towards him. He simply moved his head and sliced the meatl in half.

"Buffy, get to the ship!"she heard Qui-Gon yell. Ignoring him, she bent low and dodge the red-glowing blade. Backflipping, she caught the man in the chest and sent him flying. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet. Buffy got herself in a fighting postion, but her mind began to wander. How long could she battle this guy without becoming Slayer shishkabob? Her spidey sense began to overload and she jumped back, but clenched her teeth in pain when she felt the blade slice across her middle. Blood began to color her white dress, but she ignored it and continued fighting. She dodged all the blade's swings, but began to feel her stamina to quicken. She roundhouse kicked and smiled when she connected with Red-Face's face, but soon she landed on the ground on all fours. Taking a needed lungful of air, she looked up to see Qui-Gon fighting him now. She took another deep breath and looked down to her wound. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she saw green around her wound.

"What in the world."she whispered. Suddenly, she heard the engines of the ship roar to life and looked up to see it was floating in the air. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and began to race to the ship. The ramp had been left down and she managed to summon enough strength to jump that high. Looking back down, she saw Qui-Gon was running towards her. He jumped up just liked her and managed to catch onto the ramp beside her. Buffy looked up to see Anakin running towards them. She began to pull herself up onto the ramp and crawled until she was inside the floating ship. Falling to the ground, she noticed Qui-Gon come in behind her. She just layed there, taking in deep breaths. It was becoming hard to see all of a sudden. Everything was becoming fuzzy and dark. When she tried to sit up, she found she had no more strength. A sudden movement beside her made her turn her head. Anakin was looking at her with much fear in his eyes.

"Qui-Gon!"he yelled. She just looked at him, but saw he was beginning to fade. Footsteps came running towards them, but it sounded like a herd of elephants in her head. Buffy tried blinking away the fuzziness, but it just made it worse. Suddenly, she shivered as soft hands ran over her wound, but held back her scream of pain as she felt something cold slide into the wound. Soon, the coldness was gone and she heard voices. She couldn't quite make out what was being said and quite trying soon after. She just laid there and found she was very tired. Taking another deep breath, she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. She awoke when she found she was being lifted off the metal floor. Buffy tried to fight the weariness she felt to see where they were going, but it was of no use. Sleep soon wrapped its coils around her.

* * *

Buffy's eyes began to flutter open as the sound of beeping awoke her. She looked all around in confusion, but saw she was in some-type of hospital or medical facility. Metal walls surrounded her with all type of futuristic machinery around. Looking down, she found she was in a white hospital gown that was half covered by a metal arch that covered her middle. Sitting up slowly, she rubbed away the sleep in her eyes and pulled the breathing mask off her face. Taking another glance around the room, she noticed a mirror off to the side. Gripping her white gown to her chest, she slid out of the metal arch and off the metal slab. She walked towards the mirror and gasped at what she saw.

She really was her fifteen year-old self.

Her hair had become a darker blonde, almost brown. Her eyes were a darker hazel and she saw the bitemarks from Angel, the Master, and Dracula were gone. Running a hand over the soft flesh of her neck, she realized all of her scars were gone.

"We had to erase everything from Earth."she heard someone say. Turning around, she glared when she saw it was Whistler.

"Okay, at first I thought you were kidding when you said I was becoming fifteen again, but now that I see that I am I just have one question. Why?"her voice was laced with anger and she noticed the Balance demon cringe.

"Well, if you had come as your older self, problems would have followed."he replied. When he saw her narrow her eyes and wait for a more detailed explanation, he sighed. "When you were killed by the Master, your power weakened. Though you did manage to rebuild your strength, it wasn't what it was like when you were fifteen. Then when you died the second time, your power dropped considerably. Your full power was being cut off and in this world you need that power, so thats why we turned you fifteen. Plus, some of the powers are planning something, but don't ask me what 'cause they won't tell me."he finished. Buffy stared at him for a few minutes. As what he said began to process in her mind, she remembered when she woke up after the Master had killed her.

"You felt the human side of you, not the Slayer."Whistler said, as he read her thoughts. Closing her mouth, thoughts began to run through her mind. Suddenly, she caught whim of footsteps. When she turned to Whistler, she scowled when she saw he was gone. Turning to the door, she saw it slide open and reveal JarJar.

"Kamali! Me 'o gla' you awake."the purple alien said. She smiled and hugged him, and chuckled when she felt his cheeks warm up. Pulling back, she began to wonder where the others were.

"JarJar, where's everyone else?"she asked. He raised his finger and motioned for her to follow him. Nodding, she followed him out of the medical room and down the halls. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked all around her. Metal walls with a few windows was on her leftside, but a white wall was on her right. Her barefeet flet numb on the cold, metal floor, but she continued to follow JarJar. soon, they were at doorway and her Slayer hearing picked up voices inside. Turning to JarJar, she smiled and watched as he smiled then trotted off. Taking a deep breath, Buffy stepped forward and watched as the doors slid open. Faces turned to her and she just smiled sheepishly, but chuckled when she saw Anakin run to her and grasp her around the middle. Looking down to the small boy, she saw his brown orbs staring up at her. Looking up, she almost fell as Padme grasped her in a tight hug. Chuckling, she looked to see Qui-Gon smiling towards her. Once the two let go of her, she looked around the room and fell all sorts of people in here.

A woman wore royal garments and a headpiece that made Buffy scrunch up her nose sat on a thrown. A few women in blue robes like Padme's stood to her leftside. Qui-Gon was in the middle of the room and beside him was a black man wearing sometype of military uniform. The black man watched her with narrowed eyes and she just rolled her own. Turning to see who was on the otherside of Qui-Gon, she nearly gasped. Her eyes widen as she saw the man from her dream, the one with the blue blade. His brown hair was cut short except for a braid on the leftside of his face. His brown eyes seemed like pools of chocolate to her and she nearly fell in. He wore a brown cloak with a white robe underneath. Brown boots adorned his feet and a metal cylinder like Qui-Gon's was on his hip.

"Kamali, this is my friend and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi."he introduced. Buffy nodded and noticed his small nod. Turning to the woman on the thrown, she noticed a puzzled look from the black man.

"You should know to bow infront of royalty."he sneered and raised a baton-like thing and tried to hit her. She snatched from him instantly and glared at him.

"I didn't know she was royalty."she replied. Everyone except Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Padme stared at her with confusion. Deciding she'd rather face a pack of demons and vampires instead of explaning, Buffy turned and made her way to the door.

"Kamali, I'll be by your room in a minute to check up on you."she heard Qui-Gon's voice say. Nodding her head, she walked out of the room and back towards the medical lab.

* * *

She sat there wondering what was going to happen. She didn't mean to snap at the guard, but come on, pointing a gun at someone who doesn't belong in this world.

You're basically asking for trouble.

Looking up when she heard the door open, she was suprised to see the one called Obi-Wan Kenobi. He smiled to her and walked over to a nightstand beside the bed and picked up a clipboard of sorts. His eyes scanned over it before turning to her.

"You are making a full recovery. I've never seen someone heal as fast."he said. She smiled but chuckled with nervousness.

"I get it from my mom."she hastily said. He glanced to her with suprise then nodded. _'Smooth Buffy, real smooth.'_she thought. Taking a deep breath, she looked to the door, wondering when Qui-Gon would be here.

"He should be here shortly. Do not worry, Qui-Gon never forgets to check up on the injured. I should know."Obi-Wan chuckled. Buffy looked to him and smiled sheepishly. He nodded and turned to leave. Suddenly, an odd idea popped into her head. Before her brain could register what she was doing, her mouth opened.

"Hey Obi-Wan, do you think you could show me around Coruscant when we get there?"she asked. He turned to her with suprised eyes, but nodded with a genuine smile on his face. He walked out of the medical room and turned to the right. Sighing, Buffy looked down to her hands and tried to get them to stop shaking. She was grateful that he didn't see, but once he entered the room her hands began to shake and she was unsure why. A new voice broke her out of her musings and she looked up to see Qui-Gon.

"How are you feeling?"he asked in that wise voice. Everytime she heard him speak, Buffy began to think of Giles. How her Watcher's voice would sound so full of wisdom, it would always ease her worries and fears of a new enemy.

"Good, but my stomach feels numb."she replied. He nodded and walked over to her and sat down on the small metal bed.

"When that figure sliced you with his blade, a small worm-like creature known as a Poslios crawled into the wound. They have a very lethal venom and that's what made you so weak."he murmured. Buffy made a disgusted face and looked down at her stomach. Qui-Gon chuckled at the face of the Slayer, but soon it turned into a sigh. "The Council will know you are not of this world, Buffy. They will be able to sense the darkness that surrounds you and they may even fear or hate you. That is why I fear of you going to see the Council. They may think you are a Sith."he whispered. Buffy caught everything and turned to him with suspicion. Taking a deep breath, she figure it was time she got some answers.

"Qui-Gon, I want to know everything. What is a Sith? What is a Jedi? What are those cool blade-things you have called? Why is everyone so cautious? Tell me Qui-Gon because if I am to help you guys, I gotta know what I'm up against."she whispered. He looked to her with such pain in his eyes that she thought for a moment he was in actual pain. He knew so many things, but he wanted to protect her from them. Sighing, he looked to the ground and began to speak.

"When I first had my dreams of you coming here, I was very worried. If the Powers were sending a warrior from a different world to help defeat the Siths, it basically told me that no one of our world could do it. Not even the Chosen One. So, I waited for you to come, but as I waited I began of everything that would transpire when you arrived. Then when you did appear, I suddenly had many fears. Buffy, your power is rooted in darkness, yet you use it for light. Almost like a Jedi except, a Jedi is born with their powers to serve and protect the Republic. He watch over the whole galaxy and make sure no Sith will disturb the peace. The, you are almost like a Sith. Power born of darkness to use to corrupt and destroy. They wish to kill all of the Jedi and take over the Republic."he said. Buffy turned to him with widen eyes. So that's why he was afraid of her meeting the Council. These Sith people wanted all Jedi dead and this Council would think she was there to kill them.

"Go on."she whispered. Her heartbeat seemed like thunder in her ears. She began to wonder what part she actually played in this game.

"These blades we have are called lightsabers. They are weapons only a Jedi or Sith may carry. They represent who we are in some ways and you already can guess why everyone is so cautious. They are beginning to drown in their fear and friends turn to enemies and peace into chaos. And now that we have been attacked, I fear that this is the beginning of something that we can only dream of."he finished. Buffy sat there, stunned with all this information. It was like in her world, except the peace was like a thread.

It could break in any moment.

Suddenly, she remembered a few words he had spoken and turned to him.

"What do you mean by the Chosen One?"she asked. Qui-gon looked to her and noticed the supiscious gaze. Taking another deep breath, he searched his mind for the right words to describe this.

"The Chosen One is the one who will bring Balance to the Force. It was written in a prophecy long ago that one born with incredible power would save us all."he finished. He knew it was just a vague description, but he wasn't sure how to voice it.

"Tell me the Prophecy."she whispered. He looked to her and sighed. She was very stubborn at times. So, he began to read off what he memorized long ago.

_One with power of impossible things shall be born._

_They shall live life, unknown of what they are._

_On the day when wind becomes angry and light bruns in the sky, they shall arise._

_The Chosen One will bring Balance._

_Balance to those of Darkness and Light, Balance to the universe in which it was born._

_They alone hold the key to saving the Light from becoming eclipsed._

Qui-Gon's voice faded into a whisper on the last part, fear evident in his voice. Buffy sat there, thinking over the Prophecy. She knew it couldn't be about her because she was not born of this world. So who could it-

"Anakin."she whispered. The Jedi turned to her and nodded. She stared at him with horror. He was just a small boy, he couldn't take the responsiblity of the whole universe on. Her head lay in her hands as her thoughts began to jumble up together. This was not right, a small boy was not suppose to save the universe, he was suppose to be a kid. Qui-Gon sighed and stood up, walking to the door.

"I want to protect him."he heard her murmur. Looking back to her, he saw the tears spilling down her red cheeks.

"I know and you shall."he replied before exiting.

* * *

Buffy sat in a small chair by a window and looked out to see they had reached a planet she assumed was Coruscant. Ships were flying all around and odd metal rings were off in the distance, almost like gateways. sighing, she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. This little adventure was starting to become frustrating. A sudden movement by her leg caught her off guard and she gasped. Looking down, she took in a breath and smiled when she saw it was only Anakin. Picking the small boy up, she let him look out the window.

"I can't believe I'm going to become a Jedi."she heard him whisper. Her eyes become sad as she thought back to her conversation with Qui-Gon. This litle boy had the weight of the Galaxy on his shoulders and he didn't even realize it. Soon, they had entered the planet's atmosphere and Buffy gapped at all she saw. It looked like a futuristic L.A. or New York. Tall buildings with unique and odd structures surrounded her. Ships and flying bikes zoomed by on their way to their daily lives. Looking down, she noticed they were landing on a metal strip and a few people were there. Looking behind beside her when she heard a noise, she noticed Obi-Wan. He smiled to her and began to point out different types of buildings to her. Suddenly, she felt a jolt as she realized they had landed. Setting Anakin down, she stood up and followed the small boy of out the ship.

She noticed a few uniformed men were standing around an aging man and the Queen of Naboo. As she walked off the ramp, her senses went haywire. A strong sense of evil filled her and she looked around sharply, her eyes widen. No one noticed her anxious behaviour and for that she was grateful. Qui-Gon motioned for her to follow him and she knew that if she didn't, it would look suspicious. Sighing, she did but the closer they got to the large stairs the more powerful the evil began. Suddenly, it was like she was drowning in it. It surrounded her and it began to choke her. Her eyes snapped back and forth, but all she saw were the uniformed guards and the aging man. Looking discreetly at him, Buffy noticed her glanced to her. His eyes held soemthing in them and they sent a chill up her spine, but before she could question anything Qui-Gon stepped towards him.

"Senator Palpatine, how are you."he asked. Soon, they were in light conversation, but Buffy prayed it would end soon. Her Slayer side wanted out and it was so far pushing her to her human limits. Soon, the Jedi walked back over to her and motioned for her to follow him. Doing as she was told, she passed the aging man and the guards and walked up the large steps. A feeling of nausea soon set in and she realized she sensed more powerful beings somehwere nearby. '_God this place is going to kill me even before I do my job._'

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, my computer was down. Anyway, I'm glad people are liking this story and I hope to see more reviews. Also, Emily i can't seem to send you any of my documents so it seems we're going to have to do this by e-mail. anyway, plz don't be mad and you can still send me ideas and stuff. Also, everyone I am planning on making a Lost Boys x Buffy crossover so plz check that out as well.


End file.
